


Teach me the ropes (And how to tighten them around my neck)

by Chiaki_ver_2porn0 (Chiaki_Hamano)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, But what else is news?, Canon-Typical Violence, Conditioning, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roman is a creep, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_ver_2porn0
Summary: [Set in Nightwing #109: At the Mercy of the Black Mask]After Blockbuster, Dick couldn't bear being a hero anymore. He had killed. He had stood aside and let someone kill another being without stopping her. Being a vigilante? It was just a way to satisfy a person's oversized ego. He was starting something new now, being his own person, away from his previous illusion that he was some great hero the world needed. And when he was introduced to Black Mask who was in need of new blood, perhaps he had bitten more than he could chew.------------“Shh, it’s alright to want things. I understand. It’s such a rush killing someone, isn’t it? Good boy, I’m so very proud of you.” Roman purred, pressing another kiss to the corner of his lips before releasing Dick abruptly, causing the other to stumble a few steps, looking bewildered. “Alright, you have received your reward, get some rest and then get ready for your next mission.”Dick could only nod his head jerkily, shakily raising his hand to touch his lips lightly while Roman mentally grinned. He wasn’t a patient man, but to get such a nice treat, he was willing to try.





	Teach me the ropes (And how to tighten them around my neck)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can blame MissNaya for this. She totally didn't discourage me from writing DickRoman... I tried to resist the temptation. But I'm _weak._ I'm weak against anything dark. So okay, fine XD I said 'I'll write the thing'. And here we are, my very first DickRoman. I have absolutely not a clue what I'm doing, but... I hope you guys enjoy this one anyway.

Roman leaned back on his comfortable swivel chair, watching his probation employee with a smirk on his face. When Dick Grayson hadn’t looked as winded as he would have expected him to after that fight with the other croons, he’d got Roman’s interest even if it was just for that stamina alone. He idly laced his fingers together, glancing down at the documents he managed to collect about Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne’s ward. Bludhaven Police Officer. Gypsy brat.

 

He had said it before, he needed to say it again.

 

_Interesting._

 

Why would a regular ‘good guy’ like Grayson want to work for him? If it was a ruse of the BPD to send someone here as an undercover agent, they needed to up their game with how easy Roman’s people could dig up Grayson’s past. Perhaps this was a new game the police want to play? No, it didn’t seem so... Roman had mused upon the possibilities for a while, and nothing fit except for two possibilities: One, Grayson messed up with the BPD and this was his chance to go on an unauthorized, half-assed undercover mission to ‘destroy’ the Black Mask. In that case, well, Roman had always thought the world was already overpopulated anyway, one less person would make it a better place, wouldn’t it? Or...

 

Roman straightened his back, studying the pretty,  _pretty_ Wayne in front of him.

 

Or this wasn’t a ruse at all.

 

There was only one way to test it, really. He beckoned for Dick to come closer. It took Grayson a few seconds of hesitance before he moved. He needed to work on his obedience, Roman noted. He pushed himself up, leaning over the space between them, separated by a desk, to grip Grayson’s chin. “I’m intrigued.” He said with a savage smile. “But tell me, Grayson, how far are you willing to go? What distance are you willing to cross to  _please me_? You are not in this for the money though, are you? If you want the money, you can run back to Daddy Dearest and spread those pretty legs for him. Tch, tabloids, all sorts of _rumors_ about why Wayne wanted a little parentless boy.”

 

Dick’s face flushed bright red and his back tensed up. He looked indignant at the assumption. Luckily, he seemed to know his place already because he didn’t speak up against Roman. He could be trained. With patience, he could be molded into art.

 

Roman continued before Dick could be pushed beyond his limit. “Ah, ah, but if you aren’t in this for the pay, are you in this for the thrill? I  _love_ a good thrill-seeker, too. As long as they seek their adrenaline high within my given boundaries.”

 

The corners of Dick’s lips tightened briefly. “I’ll do what it takes,” He answered Roman’s question quietly, trying to pull his chin away from Roman’s rough fingers but Roman didn’t let him. In the end, Dick settled for glancing away at the wall, standing ramrod.

 

Roman snorted out a laugh. “Spoke like a true hero,” he dropped his hand and pressed the communication button on his desk. “Unfortunately, I have no need for heroes. You have one last test before you enter the ‘probation’ period. Fail and...” His voice trailed off. His eyes glinted with sadistic glee. “Let’s try not to fail, shall we?” He leaned down to talk to his secretary through the comm. “Have the boys bring _it_ in.”

 

If it was even possible, Grayson looked tenser than before. Roman found it hilarious that such a boy like him would want to work for Black Mask himself. Who did he think he was? Roman dragged his eyes up and down Dick’s body. Well, whoever he thought he was, he sure was a little eye candy, too pretty to destroy. Roman didn’t care whether Grayson passed the test or not. He had wanted something new to decorate his office and Grayson just walked in, with his tempting ass, practically asking for Roman to own him.

 

Roman wasn’t a saint. In fact, he was so far down the line, it was very natural of him to take up on the temptation.

 

His boys brought in a struggling man, bound and gagged. The little pig had tried to spy on Black Mask while he was doing business. Roman had intended to do a more public execution, putting some fear into his boys and his opponents, but, perhaps, this was just the right opportunity to test his newest ‘recruit’.

 

Dick turned around at the noise source, his legs shifted like he wanted to take a step backward, putting some distance between him and the bounded man. He also looked like he wanted to save him, too. Roman ignored all of that and unlocked a special drawer under his desk, pulling out an already loaded gun. He took Grayson’s wrist, making the other jerk in his grip but Roman was relentless. Finally, he pressed the gun into Dick’s hand.

 

Roman jerked his head toward the bound man. “Deal with it.” He said simply.

 

A direct order.

 

Grayson’s eyes widened and he looked down at the weapon in his hand as if it was killing him to just hold it. Small tremors racked his shoulders, and his free hand was clenching and unclenching uselessly around thin air. His swallow was audible in the near-silent room.

 

The tension dragged on.

 

When it looked to Roman that Grayson would have to be a whore instead of a useful tool, he caved. His shoulders slumped and it seemed that he had made a decision in that unspoken, mentally draining battle. Roman tilted his head slightly, waiting.

 

Dick raised the gun with both hands, his left hand trying to steady the shaking right hand.

 

He aimed it at the pig’s head. The pig, instinctively knowing what was going to happen, started shaking his head frantically and struggling harder, letting out loud noises of distress. It would be so touching if Roman hadn’t seen this happening several times per week.

 

Grayson took aim and fired the gun.

 

The pig let out a terrified shriek despite being gagged. Slowly, his pants got wet and there was a puddle slowly forming beneath him. He let out terrified sobs, sniffing back snots unattractively.

 

Dick dropped his hands uselessly to his sides, the gun fell from loosened grip and hit the floor in a loud clatter.

 

The cartridge of the blank bullet rolled on the expensive carpet before stopping a few inches away from Grayson.

 

“One would think you should already know I wouldn’t be idiotic enough to give you real loaded guns.” Roman laughed. “There really weren’t any needs for this theatrics.” He pulled out the second one from a different drawer and aimed it. Squeezing the trigger, Roman watched with satisfaction when the pig’s head slammed back against the wall at the force of the bullet piercing his skull, a bloody hole formed on his head.

 

“Bang.” Roman grinned to himself, placing the gun on the table and gripped Dick’s shoulder in a rough but affectionate grip. “You passed the test. Good boy.” He cooed, flicking his wrist absently for his other boys to clean up the mess. “Walk with me while the boys do some freshening up,” Roman commanded, beckoning for Dick to follow him.

 

Already, his newest recruit had scrambled to follow his order. That was very good progress.

 

“Was that your first time?” Roman asked while they walked, “killing someone?” He clarified, slowing down just enough for Grayson to know he was very interested in hearing the answer.

 

A beat. Then two.

 

“No.”

 

Roman stopped in his track. He turned around. “No?” He asked, interested. “Was it on the job?”

 

There was pain in Grayson’s eyes when he spoke again. His voice was even more subdued than before. “Yes...” There was a brief pause before. “... No...” And then finally. “Maybe.” The last word was breathed out weakly. Dick seemed to collapse into himself, his handsome face twisted in agony at whatever ‘kill’ that had happened in the past.

 

Roman resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Grayson was obviously still too  _good_ despite whatever kill he had claimed he made. Normally, Roman wouldn’t be bothered, but then again, normally, someone with that nice of an ass didn’t just waltz in his office, asking for a job that didn’t include servicing Roman, either. He had already made an effort to keep this one. He might as well attempt to see this till the end. “Well, Richard,” Roman aimed for something warm and welcoming, “the first few times are always the hardest.” He couldn’t resist pressing into the wound a little bit harder though. He was like a shark that had smelt blood, he couldn’t resist letting his prey go. “I will make sure you get used to it. But, if you are too unsure, I’ll find something else for you to do instead.” The last word was said with a hint of mockery.

 

The wobbly smile on Grayson’s face disappeared at that. His head dropped again. “Thank you...” He said softly, but it was clear he didn’t appreciate Roman’s ‘kindness’.

 

“Sir.” Roman decided to teach Dick his first lesson now. “If you are going to work for me, you will address me with proper respect.”

 

Dick swallowed. “Thank you... sir.”

 

“Good boy,” Roman’s lips pulled up in amusement, reaching out to touch Grayson’s pretty face, stroking his cheek in circular motions, wanting to have a feel of that tan skin beneath his callous thumb. Dick flinched at the undesired touch but didn’t pull away. “Very good, indeed.” Roman purred.

 

Grayson’s skin felt soft beneath his touch, but cold and slightly clammy, most likely from whatever ‘mental battle’ he had fought before he squeezed the trigger. Still, despite the little drawbacks, Roman still found it highly pleasant to touch the pretty, rich boy cop’s skin. What made it better was the fact that Roman knew for sure that Grayson didn’t enjoy being touched by him, not  _yet_. He wasn’t too worried though. With time, he would teach him how to crave Roman’s attention and touches.

 

“Sir...” Dick spoke up hesitantly when Roman made no move to pull away.

 

“Yes, boy?” Roman asked, tracing Dick’s face with his index finger, ghostly touches that made Dick become hyper aware of their proximity. After awhile of taunting Dick with barely there touches, Roman got what he wanted: A visible shudder that made Grayson suck in a deep breath and involuntarily push into the touch. It was just a small movement, but since Roman was actively searching for it, he noticed. It pleased him to know what a touch-starved boy Grayson was.

 

Roman dropped his hand, deciding that he had pushed enough, for now, and gave Dick an innocent look. Neither of them was fooled by the false innocence but Roman supposed, it was the sentiment that counted.

 

“Have you ever been with a man?” Roman asked, walking away again, listening to Grayson’s footsteps following him closely behind.

 

“I...” a pause. “No, I haven’t.” Another pause. “Sir.”

 

They didn’t speak again after that. Roman because he wasn’t in any mood for further small talk and Dick because he looked like he wanted to do anything but talk. Roman felt eyes on him the rest of the walk though and for now, that would have to do. He had some musing to do, especially about that slightest dilation of Grayson’s eyes at his compliment.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Roman had any chance to make his next move with Grayson, it was another traitor that needed to be executed. Dick had been running missions for him now, mostly recons and he was  _very_ good at his job. It pleased Roman to know that he had managed to recruit a useful tool instead of a common mook. So far, Dick had not killed on his own volition. He hadn’t killed at all since the second test, in fact. Roman intended to change that fact today.

 

“Boy,” he smiled pleasantly at Dick, who ducked his head at the sight of Roman. He really did look out of place among Roman’s other boys. For one, none of the others had the kind of beauty he possessed. And two, he still held that naive look in his eyes. Roman wanted to taint it. “Come here.”

 

Dick bit his lip and walked forward until he stood in front of Roman. “Sir?”

 

“Well, _boy,_  you have pleased me greatly with your work. I will give you the honor of executing this traitor among my rank.” Roman said. As expected, Dick tensed up at the words.

 

“I-” Dick stammered, looking panicked.

 

“Are you saying no to my gift?” Roman asked sharply, an angry look on his face.

 

“No... I...”

 

“Good.” Roman didn’t wait for Dick to say anything else. “You did a sloppy job the last time, Grayson. Shaking like a girl. I don’t want to waste my bullets just because you can’t aim straight. I will teach you how to deal with this worthless trash.” Roman turned Dick around to face the traitor, standing right behind him. “I will teach you how to do this  _properly_. You should thank me for my patience.” One of Roman’s arms snaked around Dick’s waist, holding him in place, pressing his body flushed against Roman’s.

 

Behind him, Roman’s boys had already been ordered to stay out of this unless Roman indicated otherwise. If they knew what Roman was doing, no one was idiotic enough to say that aloud.

 

“Sir... I...” Grayson was on the verge of panicking now.

 

“Snap out of it, boy. Hold it. Either you do what I ask, or I will put a bullet through both of your skulls. I win either way.” Roman snapped, pressing the handgun in Dick’s hand. It seemed to take forever before Dick dared to close his fingers around the cold metal.

 

“Now, load it,” Roman said, watching powerful muscles ripple when Dick used his palm to pull the slide to its rearmost position. He released it, watching it slide into its place. Dick’s breathing had quickened now, lips parting in panting breaths.

 

Roman circled Dick’s wrist, pressing his fingers against his pulse, feeling it jackrabbit beneath his skin. Dick was staring at the helpless man now, eyes looking like he was seeing something else entirely different instead. His lips moved to form wordless sounds that Roman paid no attention to. “Shhh, shhh, you want to be my good boy, don’t you?” He whispered in Grayson’s ear, smiling cruelly as his tongue snaked out to drag a slimy, wet line against the shell of Dick’s ear, loving the full-body shudder that action elicited. “Don’t you want to make me proud?”

 

“Please... P-Please no more...” Dick seemed to be having full on PTSD flashback now, the grip on the gun was so loose that Roman had to secure it with his own fingers. “Please... No... No...” His chest heaved out a small sob, and he looked like he might be on the verge of tears.

 

“Shhh, say yes, Richard. Say yes and this’ll be over.” Roman said, finding himself aroused at the power he was holding over someone like Dick Grayson. He was heady with the feeling of absolute control when he guided Dick’s finger and pushed it on top of the trigger. “Answer me, boy.”

 

“Y- _Yes_ ,” Dick heaved out another choked sob, letting out a small cry when Roman squeezed his finger, making him push against the trigger.

 

Unlike all the dramatic movie moments, it wasn’t a clean shot. In fact, it was far from a clean shot. Without a proper aim, neither Roman nor Dick could kill the man cleanly. The bullet pierced his neck instead of his head, making him choke on his own blood. The traitor to Roman’s cause let out gurgling sounds, blood bubbling up from the wound as his body convulsed and contorted painfully, twitching weakly like a fish on land. It took long, painful moments before the movements stilled.

 

It wasn’t until the traitor was finally dead that Roman focused his attention back on Grayson. He took the gun from Dick’s slacked grip, switching the safety back on before putting it back in his holster.

 

Dick’s body was boneless with shock in his arms and if it wasn’t for Roman holding him up, he wouldn’t have been able to stand at all. He was staring wide-eyed at the body. He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, how to even process what was going on in front of him. Even Roman’s distracting hand running up and down the broad chest didn’t seem to pull him out of his shock. “I killed him...” Dick muttered in disbelief, letting himself be pushed back against Roman’s chest.

 

“Shh, it was beautiful. _You_ were beautiful. You are such a good boy, Richard. You are a very good boy.” Roman cooed, gripping Dick’s chin. “Good boys deserve rewards.” He said softly, biting down lightly on Dick’s earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine. God, this one was  _delicious_.

 

“No... Please...” Dick whimpered.

 

Roman wouldn’t take no for an answer, he gripped Dick’s chin and tilted his face just enough to press a kiss to the corner of his lips, making Dick part his lips in a surprised inhale. Roman smirked, pulling away to lick his lips. “Look at you, panting so hard. You want this, don’t you? Don’t lie now.” In reality, it was most likely Grayson was panting from the shock and the horror of the cold-blooded murder he just took part in. However, in this state of mind, Roman doubted he would be able to make that connection himself. He would take whatever Roman said at face value.

 

“I’m not... I don’t...” Dick’s breathing hitched.

 

“Shh, it’s alright to want things. I understand. It’s such a rush killing someone, isn’t it? Good boy, I’m so very proud of you.” Roman purred, pressing another kiss to the corner of his lips before releasing Dick abruptly, causing the other to stumble a few steps, looking bewildered. “Alright, you have received your reward, get some rest and then get ready for your next mission.”

 

Dick could only nod his head jerkily, shakily raising his hand to touch his lips lightly while Roman mentally grinned. He wasn’t a patient man, but to get such a nice treat, he was willing to  _try_.

 

* * *

 

 

It happened more and more often. With each execution Roman had Grayson carry out, he pushed a little further. He always made sure to stay right next to him every single time, alternating between whispered praises and strokes to his erogenous zones, grazing his nipples through his button up shirt, dragging his hand down to the front of his pants.

 

Gradually, his patience paid off. Dick associated Roman with praises and arousing touches, and as long as he pleased Roman, he would be rewarded with praises and touches that he desperately craved. And Roman _made sure_ Dick desperately craved touches. He forbid his men to touch his prize in any ways, even brushing skin against skin was forbidden. All touches Dick initiated were met with scorns and hatred and only when it was to Roman that he was praised for them. The rest happened naturally at Dick’s own pace with a nudge or two from Roman. It didn’t take long for Dick to start reaching out for Roman, at first just to have some human warmth that he missed, and then, later on, to be praised.

 

Killing wasn’t the only art Roman trained his pet in, either. Torture was yet another area. It surprised him that Dick actually seemed to be more willing to hurt someone than to kill. However, when it came to more... unorthodox methods, Roman encountered a blockage. A few days without any contact from Roman and the problem was fixed easily. In fact, it looked like his pet was so touch-starved he had willingly dressed up in more revealing clothes in hopes of drawing people’s eyes. Roman had debated on stopping wandering eyes from his croons but then ultimately decided against it. It was a behavior he wanted to encourage further.

 

It brought him to this moment, in the torture chamber, with Roman standing next to Dick while he worked on a lieutenant of a rival gang, cutting into him, his grip slippery with fresh blood. Dick tightened the grip on the knife once in awhile, making it squelch wetly. “Mnhm, good boy. You cut into a nerve right on the first try. I’m pleased.” Roman grinned, making Dick grin back. Even when the prisoner was screaming bloody murder in the chamber, it still felt like time was stopping for a moment between Roman and Dick.

 

“I have a good teacher,” Dick said, leaning forward to capture Roman’s lips in a hot, panting, open-mouthed kiss, licking deeply into Roman’s mouth, stroking his tongue temptingly. With an almost absent movement, Dick flipped the knife upside down and slammed it in the prisoner’s hand, pinning him to the torture table. More blood-curdling screams filled the air while Dick kissed Roman passionately, hands wandering up and down his back.

 

“You’ll get blood on my clothes, boy,” Roman said as an afterthought, biting down on the junction between Dick’s neck and his shoulder, sucking a hickey into his skin while Dick threw his head back in a needy whine.

 

“You like it when I get bloody,” Dick said cheekily. Normally, for common mooks, that would have seriously earned them Roman’s ire. However, Richard Grayson was something else.

 

Or perhaps, Roman had gone soft on him. He had his reasons though. On his own alone, Roman had turned a naive, _good_ man into a Gotham worthy criminal. Perhaps, that was why he allowed his pet so much freedom. Dick deserved a bit of slack once in awhile.

 

Hard length pressed against Roman’s thigh and Roman couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed his face. “Oh, is someone excited just from kissing me?” He asked, letting Dick rut against him like a horny teenager. Well... Roman had waited long enough. He wanted his prize and he wanted it now. The fact that it happened right in a torture chamber just seemed to make it all the more special in Roman’s mind.

 

“S-Sir...” Dick let out a long breathy mewl when Roman twisted his nipple roughly, “more,  _please._..” He panted heavily, tugging on Roman’s shirt in a pathetic attempt to get it off. As if Roman would allow things to move so fast with his little pet. His little project right here was his pet, and like with all animals, once it was too spoiled, it would be too unruly and had to be put down.

 

“On the other table,” Roman ordered, releasing Dick who just eagerly got on the other empty table, dilated eyes following Roman’s every movement, his cheeks flushed pink with lust and there was a very obvious bulge in Grayson’s pants. “Remove your clothes. All of them.”

 

Without waiting another second, Dick stripped off his own clothes, throwing them hazardously on the floor, not minding the fact that blood was dotting the ground and it would soon stain the white button up shirt. “Touch me,” Dick whined, getting on all four. For someone whose only experience with males was when he’s with Roman, his pet sure was a complete whore. “... Touch me.” He yowled, his limbs trembled with excitement.

 

Roman’s big hand fell on the bubbly cheek in a harsh slap. “Bad boy. Where’s your manner?” He asked. Another slap on the other cheek. “Maybe I should just leave you wanting like this.”

 

“No! Please, no! I’m sorry, sir...” Dick bit down on his bottom lip. “Please, touch me... Sir?”

 

“Better,” Roman smirked. “But not good enough to avoid your punishment. I will spank your ass 20 times and you will count each and every strike. You miss one and we will start over again, is that clear?” He asked, watching Dick while the other reluctantly nodded.

 

“Over my lap, boy,” Roman ordered, taking a seat on a nearby chair before pulling Dick sprawling over his lap, letting his leaking member rub against Roman’s pants.

 

Slap.

 

“One, sir!” Dick yelped.

 

Slap.

 

“Tw-Two, sir!” Dick cried out, gripping Roman’s pants for dear life while Roman spanked his ass without holding back, turning the skin into a delicious cherry red.

 

Dick was sobbing now, but the constant friction against his cock made sure he also stayed hard the entire time. “T-Twe-Twenty, s-sir... I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please stop, it hurts so _bad._..” Dick cried, fat, heavy teardrops rolled down his cheeks along with his snot. It shouldn’t have been an attractive sight but with Dick’s beautiful, leaking cock, his red ass and his perfect body, somehow, it was even more of a turn-on for Roman, who had always got a rush over making people miserable.

 

“If you don’t like it, why are you still hard, Richard? Don’t deny it, you like it. You want me to spank your ass.” Roman said sternly, suppressing a smirk when Dick, predictably, looked down only to find himself still rock hard. “You did so well though, come here, shhh, you are a good boy, aren’t you? Daddy’s good baby boy,” Roman cooed. As expected, the condition took place and Dick sniffled back the tears, nodding along with the praises. “And what do good boys deserve?” He asked.

 

“Good boys deserve rewards,” Dick answered softly, allowing Roman to pull him in between his spread legs, shyly gripping onto Roman’s shirt. “A-Are you going to reward me, sir?” He asked hopefully, eyes brightened at the prospect of more arousing touches.

 

Roman decided that it was time for another step of the conditioning. “Daddy. You will call me Daddy from now on. Only Daddies have good baby boys, isn’t that right?” He asked.

 

It didn’t seem like Dick agreed with Roman. However, Dick also knew better than to disagree. With enough conditioning, Roman could get him to trust it. For now, this was a start.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Dick answered softly, the word rolled awkwardly on his tongue. Roman smirked. It was always awkward at first, his pets thinking they were too old for childish words like “Daddy” or “Papa”. He couldn’t wait for the day Dick got off on calling him by the title in public. He would have to punish him when that happened, of course. But Roman suspected, by then, Dick would have craved the punishment, too. “Are you... going to reward me now, D-Daddy?”

 

“Yes, I am. You are doing so well, Richard. You please me so much.” Roman purred, prying Dick’s pretty mouth open with one hand before he placed three fingers in. “Suck my fingers, baby boy. Make it look good. I will make you feel really good soon, okay? You are forgiven. Daddy will reward you now. But you have to make it good for Daddy.”

 

Dick made it good.

 

He sucked wetly on the fingers, closing his eyes as he dragged his tongue across each digit, getting them wet individually before bobbing his mouth. His techniques were poor, but his enthusiasm more than made up for it.

 

Roman watched Dick pulled his mouth away from the fingers slowly, dragging a string of saliva that connected his lips and the fingers further and further until it disconnected, falling on the cold floor. Dick licked his lips, taking in the fingers again, using his teeth this time, nibbling lightly on the pads. The sounds he made were absolutely depraved, wet, sucking noises that filled the room that seemed too hot all of the sudden.

 

“Enough,” Roman ordered, his voice strained with lust. “Enough, you did well, baby boy.” Roman licked his lips. “Brace your hands on my shoulders now. Don’t hold back any sounds.” He ordered, waiting for Dick to part his legs before he cupped his genital, earning a loud groan from Dick. He used the precum to substitute for lube. It wasn’t the smoothest slide, but the alternative would be the blood of the prisoner and that was two steps too far for Roman right now. His other hand, the one that Dick had sucked, began to find its way toward his crack, running up and down it first before a curious finger teased the rim.

 

Dick sucked in a deep breath. “Sir...  _Daddy..._  That feels strange...” He whispered, whining when the fingers left his hole, leaving behind only cooling saliva.

 

“Shh, good boy,” Roman cooed, increasing the speed of his strokes while he circled Dick’s hole, gradually loosening the rim enough to press the first digit it. It was a fairly tight drag that made Dick whine and writhe in discomfort but didn’t pull away. “You can cum whenever you need to. Don’t wait for Daddy.”

 

“Oh, Oh! W-What’s that?!” Dick moaned and tensed up when Roman crooked his finger expertly. “Oh, oh don’t stop, please... Ah... It’s so... Ngh... It feels so strange... It tingles, S-Sir...” Dick whined, pushing back against the finger eagerly. “Ah! Don’t press please, oh god, don’t press I’m going to cum! Ah! Ah! No! No, put it back, no please  _ohhhh.._.” Dick gyrated his body like a needy whore when Roman pressed in the second digit. By the third one, he seemed to have lost all control of his body and voice at this point, letting out needy  _‘Ah, ah, ah’_  whenever Roman fingered him, pressing against his sensitive prostate.

 

Roman would hate to admit it, but his own needs were getting pressing as well.

 

“Ahhhh!!!! Please!!!” Dick cried out, sobbing in frustration when Roman suddenly stopped his fingering and the stroking. He was practically all over Roman in an instant, pawing at him, straddling his hips in a desperate attempt to get off.

 

“Suck me, baby boy, it’s selfish of you to care for yourself only. I need to get off, too. You can be good for me, can’t you? Imagine how good it’ll feel when it’s my cock inside you.” Roman said. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. That was all the prompting Dick needed because he was on him again in mere moments, sloppily slurping and drooling on Roman’s cock to get it wet and ready. “Alright, baby boy, ride me now. It’s not that difficult. Straddle my hips, yes, good boy, let me help part your ass, can you feel my cock at your horny boy hole? It’s sucking me in, isn’t it? You are such a slut, Richard. Daddy’s baby slut.”

 

Dick was such a trooper, too. Taking all of Roman so well for his first try. It registered in Roman’s mind that he was popping Dick’s cherry as well but the thought was so far away, he decided he would use it later. Right now, he had a tight, wet heat around him that seemed to just greedily suck him in.

 

“Oh god. Oh, Oh, Ohh  _Sir! Ohhh..._ ” Dick couldn’t keep still even when he fully sheathed Roman’s cock, wiggling around, trying to move. His cock was twitching and he was moaning quite loudly.

 

And then, Dick made a jerk with his hips and wailed.

 

Hot, white cum splattered on Roman’s shirt but before he could even get a chance to be annoyed, Dick was licking it back up, cleaning his shirt, gripping his back to pull them closer together. “Daddy, Daddy, cum in me, please. Fill me up with the stuff that makes me,  _please._ ” Dick whimpered in Roman’s ear, biting and sucking on Roman’s neck.

 

Oh, he was good. He learned very fast.

 

Unable to help himself, Roman bucked his hips upward, thrusting into Dick who just took it, encouraging Roman to go harder on him, to go faster.

 

“Take all of it, boy,” Roman growled in Dick’s ear, holding Dick down and with one final thrust, he was cumming inside Dick, forcing him to take it all. “Fuck.” He cursed, watching Dick’s blissed out expression while his eyes rolled back and Dick himself was cumming again.

 

They stayed connected to each other for a while longer before the position got uncomfortable and Roman tapped on Dick’s ass, an unsubtle hint to tell him to get off of his cock. “Clench on it, Richard. If you let it loose, I will punish you.”

 

Dick, looking totally dazed with satisfaction, just gave Roman a look and a pout. “I’m all loosening up now... I can’t hold it...” He said.

 

Roman held back the urge to fuck Dick once again with that tempting face on. Later. He had trained his pet way too well. Roman picked up a riding crop that was often used for torture and pushed it in roughly, making Dick groan. “That will keep it in for a while.” Roman grinned, slapping Dick’s ass. “Go on and finish your work, boy. Perhaps if you are exceptionally good, I might just reward you again.”

 

Watching Richard, stark naked with a crop up his ass eagerly bending over to pick up his knife to start up his work again, Roman knew that being patient with his new pet was one of the best decisions he had ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of this one-shot! Thank you so much for every single comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscription. They brighten my day and they are my motivation to continue writing :) I hope you enjoy reading this piece!
> 
> If you want to read stories with plots, please consider my other pseudo "Chiaki_Hamano", this is mainly where I post things without plots. :D
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
